


50 Sentences: The Black Sisters

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 Sentences, Bechdel Test Fail, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Minor Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: The Black Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

**Air**

Narcissa watches in grim satisfaction as the bludger she jinxed to go after Teddy Tonks soars through the air.

**Apples**

Frank Longbottom once saved Bellatrix Black from a cursed apple; no one ever has the heart or cruelty to tell Neville Longbottom this story.

**Beginning**

In the beginning, a plumb baby with wild, raven black hair and dark brown eyes is born and named Bellatrix.

**Bugs**

Whereas Bellatrix often destroys bugs to a point they’re unusable, Andromeda is often too kind-hearted to hurt them; this leaves Narcissa as the best potioneer out of the Black sisters.

**Coffee**

“Really, Narcissa,” Teddy Tonks says, “first, that bludger, and now, you poison my coffee?”

**Dark**

Narcissa often looks at her dark-haired, dark-eyed sisters and wonders if they were meant to be twins.

**Despair**

After the war, Narcissa and Andromeda are bound together by the despair of all they’ve both lost.

**Doors**

The truth is, Lucius Malfoy was ambushed with a kiss by an unwanted admirer, but Andromeda doesn’t take time to get his side of the story before repeatedly flinging him into a door.

**Drink**

Andromeda Black drinks a toast when Bellatrix becomes a Lestrange and Narcissa becomes a Malfoy, but neither drink one when she becomes a Tonks.

**Duty**

No one could accuse Bellatrix Lestrange of not doing her duty to the Dark Lord, including Auror Nymphadora Tonks, the niece she stealthily protected during the battle at the ministry.

**Earth**

Andromeda watches as her child, her husband, and her sister are buried in the earth, and only the baby in her arms helps her understand why she still stands upon it.

**End**

As they dance around the yard together, the three little Black girls have no idea how it’ll all end.

**Fall**

In some ways, all three are destined to fall.

**Fire**

“Why is it always fire with her,” Neville demands in reference to Bellatrix.

**Flexible**

Andromeda is always willing to reschedule on the rare times Harry Potter can’t come over during the agreed upon time to spend time with Teddy Lupin.

**Flying**

Draco loves flying, and even though she tries hard not to, she sometimes can’t help but think she’d be doing what’s best by contacting Ted Tonks and asking him to help his nephew practise.

**Food**

While Frank and Alice Longbottom are being tortured in a room with a silencing charm around it, in another room, Bellatrix is cheerfully feeding their infant son.

**Foot**

After the feeding is done, she causes laughter by playing with his feet and waving her fingers.

**Grave**

Bellatrix is laid to rest in a tomb rather than a grave, and the only visitors who ever come are her sisters.

**Green**

Narcissa writes worriedly when a green-haired, purple-eyed, muggle-born Hufflepuff starts flirting with Andromeda, but no one takes her concerns seriously.

**Head**

Even with her absurd ideas of blood equality, everyone believes Andromeda has a good head on her shoulders and wouldn’t do something as extreme as getting seriously involved with a muggle-born.

**Hollow**

Whenever Andromeda and Narcissa look at childhood pictures, all they feel is a sense of hollowness.

**Honour**

Unlike her sisters, Bellatrix’s idea of what honour is has always been rigid.

**Hope**

Sirius Black never tells Andromeda, but to him, she’s always represented hope for him and the rest of their family.

**Light**

The youngest, light-haired, pale-eyed Black sister survived with her life, her husband, and her son.

**Lost**

Andromeda is surprised at how strong the sense of loss is when she sees her name and face burned off the family tapestry.

**Metal**

Unlike her sisters, Bellatrix wears no engagement or wedding ring.

**New**

From the distance, Narcissa watches her new nephew playing with his grandmother.

**Old**

No matter how old she feels, Andromeda is always willing to go on adventures with her grandson.

**Peace**

Sometimes, Narcissa fears her son will never truly be at peace.

**Poison**

Bellatrix considers poisoning her husband but decides against it due to the fact her family would encourage her to remarry, and she might end up with a smarter, less controllable man.

**Pretty**

When people said a teenage Andromeda was pretty, she’d either answer, “My sister looked this way, first; she’s the pretty one,” or, “My looks are the products of a hair-changing potion and a glamour charm.”

**Rain**

All three sisters fell in love under a rainy sky.

**Regret**

When Ted Tonks dies, he’s too busy thinking of his wife, daughter, and preborn grandbaby to have any regrets.

**Roses**

Andromeda and Narcissa always make sure the roses near Bellatrix’s tomb are blood red and sharp-thorned.

**Secret**

Bellatrix is hurt her sisters have secrets they’re unwilling to share with her; she’s always shared hers with them.

**Snakes**

All three sisters are used to their family being compared to snakes.

**Snow**

Narcissa loses both her sisters during the same weather; Bellatrix takes the dark mark in a snow-covered house, and Andromeda realises she’s in love when she and Teddy Tonks play in the snow.

**Solid**

Narcissa wishes her convictions were as solid as her sisters were.

**Spring**

“Not going to spring another bludger on me, are you, Narcissa,” Teddy Tonks asks after his marriage to Andromeda is announced.

**Stable**

Bellatrix can never understand why her sisters wish for stable lives.

**Strange**

Narcissa sometimes wondered why her sisters had to be so strange.

**Summer**

Summer brings the death of Bellatrix Lestrange and Nymphadora Tonks.    

**Taboo**

In their own ways, all three sisters willingly committed taboo actions.

**Ugly**

None of them were ugly, but few people could appreciate the unique beauty each held.

**War**

Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy, and Teddy Lupin were all born during times of war.

**Water**

As a child, Nymphadora Tonks saves a younger blond boy from drowning, and afterwards, they quickly go their separate ways; neither ever realise what took place was the first meeting between cousins.

**Welcome**

“Welcome,” Narcissa says when Andromeda brings Teddy Lupin over to visit.

**Winter**

The roses around Bellatrix’s tomb are enchanted to withstand the winter.

**Wood**

Trees grow and are cut down to make wood, people die and are born, names change, and through it all, in the end, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black can never fully stop loving one another.  


End file.
